When the Aegis Shines
is the 5th episode of the series, Ultraman X. This episode aired on August 11th, 2015.http://m-78.jp/x/story/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "When the Aegis Shines" Synopsis Experiments are underway to find the means for Xio officers to turn monsters into Spark Dolls. The monster Black King strikes, with Daichi and X uniting to fight it, but the Alien Nackle, Bandello, uses this opportunity to steal the Spark Dolls from Asuna and the others. Ultraman Zero then makes a shocking appearance! The Alien Nackle, realizing his disadvantage, takes Rui hostage and escapes to a distant dimension. To save Rui, X and Zero must team up! Plot The scene opens up with Xio's Scientists (Daichi, Rui, Mamoru, and Dr. Guruman) socializing while eating lunch together when Asuna arrives to inform Dr. Guruman that his next experiment is ready. While preparing, Rui informs Asuna that she plans on studying the Spark Dolls of the Monsters that Ultraman X defeated as the remaining Xanadium within them (from Ultraman X's own Xanadium Beam) could be used to reduce them info Spark Dolls without trouble. Suddenly while transporting the Spark Dolls to the Particle Research Lab, Xio is ambushed by the Monster, Black King! Hayato and Asuna are left to keep Black King from entering a nearby City, while Wataru is left to protect the Spark Dolls from being harmed. Despite Xio's efforts however, Black King proves to be a tough adversary, fending off Xio with its Flamethrower, and even withstanding a blast from Wataru's Ultlaser at point-blank with no trouble at all! During the attack, Daichi flees the scene in order to transform into Ultraman X, (unaware that Dr. Guruman was nearby and had witnessed his transformation,) and Ultraman X battled with Black King. As X and Black King fight however, Wataru is ambushed by an Alien Nackle in a poncho named "Bandello." Bandello takes out Wataru and notices the Spark Dolls in Xio's possession. Before Bandello can leave with them however, the Alien Nackle goes into his giant form and assists Black King in double-teaming Ultraman X. X is quickly overwhelmed by the combined efforts of Bandello and Black King and was left weakened and unable to fight back. Suddenly before Bandello could leave with the Spark Dolls, a portal opens up in the sky and out of it appears another Ultraman! Ultraman Zero! As Ultraman Zero battles against Black King, the newly arrived Ultra proves to be much stronger than X and even manages to break off Black King's horn with his Ultra Zero Kick. As Zero was busy battling Black King however, Bandello took advantage of the distraction to steal the Spark Dolls in Xio's Aramis (unaware that Rui is still inside of it,) and together both Alien Nackle and the injured Black King retreated into another portal that was created by Bandello, with Ultraman Zero chasing after them in hot pursuit. Bandello, Black King, and Rui all arrive on a mysterious planet with three suns, where Rui finds out that Bandello is an intergalactic Arms Dealer. After managing to (abit clumsily) steal back the Weapons and Spark Dolls that Bandello stole, Rui tries contacting Xio from the planet, only for her message to be garbbled up, with Xio being unable to reach her as she is 6.4 Light Years away from Earth. Tracing the message's broadcast coming from Area T-9C, Daichi goes off alone to discover that Area T-9C is the same location where he lost his parents during the Ultra Flare 15 years ago. Suddenly while discussing how Rui could be reached, Daichi and Ultraman X are contacted by none other than Ultraman Zero! Meeting with the Ultra in the Stratosphere, Zero informs X that Rui, Bandello, and Black King are all on Planet Guillermo. Ultraman X pleads Zero to let him come along to save Rui, but the Zero denies the Ultra as he is too inexperienced to go by himself. Daichi is then left alone to sulk that he can't save Rui, but back at Xio, Dr. Guruman reveals to him that he and Xio are working together on his latest invention, a Cyber Card based on Zero Dimensional Travelling ability! Back on Planet Guillermo, Rui is confronted by Bandello, who offers her to work alongside him as her weapons could make an enormous profit for themselves/himself, believing that those of great power controls the Universe. When Rui refuses however and calls Bandello childish for believing in such a way, Bandello brutalizes her and prepares to finish her off after learning that she had hid the Spark Dolls from him. At that moment however, Ultraman Zero arrives on Guillermo and confronts the Alien Nackle. Bandello then unleashes Black King, now upgraded into "Black King Drill Custom" (a drill had been placed on Black King's head to replace his broken horn) to assist him, and like X, Bandello and Black King Drill Custom proceed to double-team Zero in battle. During the fight however, Ultraman X arrives on Guillermo too, now wearing an Aegis Armor much like Zero does! (Back on Earth, Dr. Guruman and Xio managed to complete the Cyber Card on Ultraman Zero in time and left Daichi to take care of business without revealing to Xio of Daichi's true identity.) Working together, Ultramen Zero and X battle against Bandello and Black King Drill Custom. Ultimately, neither Alien Nackle nor Monster were any match for the Ultras, and in the end, Bandello was destroyed by a combination of Ultraman Zero attacks in his Strong Corona and Luna Miracle Modes and finished off with the Zero Twin Shoot, and Black King Drill Custom was destroyed by Ultraman X's Xanadium Beam. Enamored by Zero's heroics, Rui offers to take a selfie with Zero and herself (with Ultraman X mildly photobombing.) Before leaving however, Zero and X bid farewell to one another, hoping they can meet again someday... Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *From this episode, Dr. Guruman learns of Daichi's true identity as Ultraman X. *Ultraman X's first battle against Black King and Bandello is a direct homage to the first part of the iconic Return of Ultraman 2-part episodes, "Ultraman Jack Death in Twilight." *Black King Drill Custom's appearance is an homage to the "Remodeled" Black King that appeared in the Andro Melos series, which featured another Black King with a Drill in place of where its horn would be. *Planet Guillermo is named so as a tribute to the Mexican Film Director and avid Giant Monster Fan, Guillermo del Toro, who is famous for making such films as Pacific Rim, Pan's Labyrinth, and the Hellboy series. Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman X Episodes Category:Episodes